Muppet wall decorations (Hallmark)
Throughout the 1970s and 1980s, Hallmark manufactured a vast amount of paper punch out wall decorations for various Holidays which featured many licensed properties, including Disney characters, Peanuts characters, and the Muppets. Image:1977waldecoration2.jpg|"Christmas... time of dreams come true." Kermit dressed as Santa Claus, with Miss Piggy 1977 File:80_learning.jpg|Kermit: "Learning is easy -- it's remembering that's hard!" 1980 File:80_arms.jpg|"Go, team, go... or I'll break all your arms!" Miss Piggy as a cheerleader 1980 File:80_hurray.jpg|"Hurray For..." The Muppet gang celebrates the beginning of the school year 1980 File:Xmas_dec_2.jpg|Variation of the Christmas decoration 1981 File:81_rare.jpg|"Around here, anything WELL DONE is mighty RARE!" Kermit and the Swedish Chef 1981 File:81_roses.jpg|"Life would be a bed of roses if you could weed out the MONDAYS!" Kermit the Frog 1981 File:Behind_every.jpg|"Behind every good woman, there's a great left hook!" Miss Piggy 1981 File:81_stunning.jpg|"Another day, another chance to be utterly stunning!" Miss Piggy 1981 File:81_summer.jpg|"School's out! Summer's in!" Kermit and Frogs 1981 File:Hallmark_star_treatment.jpg|"I don't expect star treatment... I DEMAND IT!" Miss Piggy 1981 File:81_computer.jpg|Kermit: "To err is human... but to really mess things up, you need a COMPUTER!" 1981 File:82_cheer.jpg|"Give me an 'A'... or else!" Miss Piggy as another threatening cheerleader 1981 star is in.jpg|Miss Piggy: "The Star Is In" 1981 File:Hallmark_1982_wall_decoration_kermit_lunch.jpg|"Lunch, as a rule, is the best part of school." Kermit 1981 File:Hallmark_1982_wall_decoration_christmas_piggy.jpg|"Santa is good to the good and wonderful to the perfect." Miss Piggy surrounded by Christmas presents 1981 File:81_vday_1.jpg|Valentine Press-Out Decorations: A set of four wall decorations sold as a bound set. 1981 File:81_vday_2.jpg|Animal: "Gimme love!" (Valentine Press-Out Decorations #2) 1981 File:81_vday_3.jpg|Miss Piggy: "I'm looking for someone to steal my heart away!" Animal: "GIMME CANDY" (Valentine Press-Out Decorations #3) 1981 File:81_vday_4.jpg|Miss Piggy: "Kissy! Kissy!" Kermit: "Yucky! Yucky!" (Valentine Press-Out Decorations #4) 1981 Image:1981myneeds.jpg|"My needs are simple... my wants are extremely expensive!" 1981 File:81_happy.jpg|"HAPPY HALLOWEEN" party decoration. Kermit is dressed as Dracula. Miss Piggy is dressed as a witch, adding "Magic Love Potion" and "Kissy-Kissy Mix" to the punch. 1981 File:1982_patrick.jpg|"It's great being green! (If you know what I mean.)" Kermit celebrates St. Patrick's Day 1982 File:82_thanks.jpg|"Happy Thanksgiving!" 1982 Image:Hallmark1982romeo.jpg|"Love is a noble madness." Kermit and Miss Piggy as Romeo and Juliet 1982 Piggydec.jpg|Miss Piggy: "Hooray for Weekends!" Part of a bound set of school-themed press-out decorations 1982 File:Recess 82.jpg|Kermit: "Recess is my favorite subject... after lunch." (School-themed Press-Out Decorations #2) 1982 File:82 cool.jpg|Dr. Teeth: "School is cool!" (School-themed Press-Out Decorations #3) 1982 File:Lunch 82.jpg|Animal: "LUNCH!" (School-themed Press-Out Decorations #4) 1982 File:82_star 2.jpg|Miss Piggy: "You have to study to be a star... and, of course, be ravishing." (School-themed Press-Out Decorations #5) 1982 File:83_hall.jpg|"Halloween means sweet treats... and I've got mine!" Miss Piggy and Kermit 1983 fozzie dec.jpg|Fozzie Bear: "Hi ya, hi ya! Say, I just flew in from the coast... and boy, are my arms tired!" Movable decorations Hallmark also produced a set of "Movable Decorations", cardboard figures of Kermit and Miss Piggy with jointed limbs that could be posed in different ways. The first item, produced in 1978, was labeled "Kermit the Frog Jointed Decoration". In 1981, Hallmark changed the name on the packaging to "Movable Decoration", and introduced two more in the set -- a Miss Piggy figure for birthday parties, and a Kermit figure dressed as Santa Claus. movable kf 1.jpg movable kf 2.jpg movable kf 3.jpg movable mp 1.jpg movable mp 2.jpg movable mp 3.jpg movable mp 4.jpg movable mp 5.jpg movable kf santa.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Christmas Decorations Category:Muppet Paper Products Category:Hallmark Category:Halloween Misc. Merchandise